Relatos de Asesinatos
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Unas pequeñas historias que escribí hace tiempo sobre asesinatos
1. Chapter 1

**ASESINATO EN EL HOTEL**

Eran más o menos la hora del almuerzo cuando recibí la llamada.

-¿Inspectora? Tenemos un cadáver en el Hotel Balley.

-Está bien, voy para allá- y deje mi almuerzo en la mesa- Otro día será...

En media hora me encontraba en el hotel. Un hotel lujoso y caro; el cadáver se encontraba en el patio trasero así que me dirigí allí.

-Buenas tardes, inspectora- me dijo el médico forense, William.

-Buenos días más bien- después de todo no había comido- ¿Qué tenemos?

-No mucho. Murió hará dos horas más o menos. Mister Hodges murió rápidamente a causa de un navajazo en el cuello. Tendré más información después de la autopsia.

Entonces llegó mi ayudante, Ángela.

-Buenas tardes, inspectora, no hay testigos. Miss Vamp, la dueña del hotel, nos está esperando.

-Entonces vamos. Muchas gracias William, llámame cuando tengas algo.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina a hablar con Miss Vamp. Sin embargo, me fije en una cosa...

- Ángela, ¿ves eso?

-¿El qué?

-Esto...- y cogí un bolígrafo del suelo- tiene sangre así que habrá que mandarlo al laboratorio.

Llegamos a la sala donde nos esperaba Miss Vamp.

-Buenas tardes, ustedes deben de ser de la policía.

-Así es- contesté -¿conocía usted a Mister Hodges?

-No mucho... Era un empresario, no molestaba y era bastante callado. Casi nunca salía del hotel.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacía aquí?- dijo Ángela.

-Negocios con Mister Smith, creo.

-Bien, eso es todo, muchas gracias.

Y nos fuimos de nuevo al patio.

-Ya hemos estado antes aquí- dijo Ángela.

-Lo sé, pero acaban de llevarse el cuerpo.

Examinamos atentamente el escenario y solo encontramos una mancha de sangre que mandamos al laboratorio. Resignadas, nos dirigimos a hablar con Mister Smith.

-¿Es usted Mister Smith?- dijo Ángela.

-Así es señoritas. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Somos de la policía- le contesté - Estamos investigando la muerte de Mister Hodges.

-¿Y pensaron que yo sabría algo, no es así?

-Así es- contestó Ángela.

-Siento desilusionarlas pero no sé nada. Sin embargo... ayer le vi a altas horas de la noche con Miss Bells, tal vez ella pueda darles más informacion.

-Muchas gracias Mister Smith.

-Siento no porder ayudarles. Si descubren algo, llámenme- se palpó los bolsillos pero no encontró nada - ¿tienen un bolígrafo? Gracias.

Ya afuera...

-Ese tipo me pone los pelos de punta- dijo Ángela.

-A mi también. Vamos a hablar con Miss Bells a ver si ella sabe algo.

La habitación de Miss Bells era gigante.

-Buenos días- dije yo - ayer la vieron con Mister Hodges ¿es verdad?

-Así es- dijo Miss Bells - ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Mister Hodges ha muerto y lo estamos investigando.

-Pues siento decirles que no sé nada. Ayer estuve hablando con él pero su único tema de conversación era un juego de ordenador...

- ¿Sabe cuál?- dijo Ángela.

-"Plataforma de aventuras" o algo así...

- Está bien, muchas gracias.

Salimos de allí y fuimos a ver a William, que ya había realizado la autopsia.

-No tengo mucha información... Muerto por un navajazo en el cuello. Murió al instante, al cortarle la traque a dejó de respirar.

Después nos separamos, yo me dirigí a hablar con Marie.

-He examinado la sangre y pertenece al muerto. Respecto al bolígrafo, la sangre es del muerto y pertenece a Empresas Enooch, una empresa de videojuegos.

Al salir me encontré con Ángela.

-He estado investigando, ¿y a qué no sabes lo qué he descubierto?

-¿Qúe empresas Enooch lo quería comprar?

-Pues si. Y Mister Hodges no lo quería vender.

Volvimos al hotel y reunimos a todos los sospechosos.

-Ya sabemos quién es el asesino- dijo Ángela.

-Debo decir que fue usted muy cuidadoso Mister Smith. Sin embargo, se le calló un bolígrafo de su empresa. Usted quería ese juego, ¿no es así?

-Ese estúpido Hodges debió vendermelo.

-Ahora usted pasará una buena temporada en la carcél- le puse las esposas - ya le enviaremos una copia del juego.

**Notas:**

* Todos los personajes de esta historia son inventados por mi y por unas amigas (gracias a Ángela y a Sara)


	2. Chapter 2

**EL ASESINATO DE LOMERAR**

Yo estaba desayunando cuando recibí la llamada:

- ¿Inspectora? Un asesinato en la calle Velázquez número 24.

- Bien, voy para alla.

Cogí el conche y me dirigí a la calle Velázquez. Al llegar, ya estaba allí mi ayudante Ángela.

- Buenos días inspectora.

- Buenos días Ángela. ¿Qué tenemos?

- Un asesinato - dijo William el forense.- Hombre joven de 38 años. Asesinado con una pistola.

- Hemos encontrado un casquillo del 38 - dijo Ángela inturrumpiendo a la forense- Se trata de Robert Lomerar, su mujer y su hijo esparan en el salón

Mientras tanto, ya habíamos llegado a la escena del crimen. El cuerpo estaba en medio de una especie de estudio de grabacíon lleno de Cds de rap. Al lado del cuerpo habia un pañuelo con unas iniciales grabadas, R&M.

- R&M...

- ¿Pasa algo inspectora?

- Si Ángela. ¿Cómo se llaman la mujer y el hijo del muerto?

- Carla Fernandez, con apellido de soltera y el hijo Carlos Lomerar.

- Hum... No coinciden...

- ¿Con qué deberían coincidir?

- He encontrado un pañuelo con unas letras grabadas, R&M al lado del cuerpo...

- Interesante pero como bien ha dicho no coinciden... Por cierto, ¿interrogará usted? Así, yo mientras tanto puedo preguntar a los vecinos a ver si oyeron algo.

- Buena idea. Apunta todos los nombres a ver si coincide alguno.

Después de esta conversación me dirigí al salón a comenzar los interrogatorios. Decidí empezar por la esposa.

- ¿Carla Fernández? Debo hacerle unas preguntas.

- Claro, está bien.

- ¿Sintió algún ruido esta noche?

- No. A mi marido le encantaba el rap, todas las paredes estaban insonorizadas por ello- dijo como con rabia. En ese momento, aparecieron unas lagrimas en sus ojos- Lo siento.

Empezó a buscar un pañuelo, yo al ver que no tenía le ofrecí uno.

- Gracias, suelo traer uno siempre encima pero parece que lo he perdido...

- ¿En qué trabajaba su marido?

- Era locutor de radio, pero se pasaba todo el día con el dichoso rap.

- ¿Tenía algún enemigo?

- No, no tenía enemigos... Solía caer bien a todo el mundo.

- Muchas gracias y siento la pérdida.

Después me fui a interrogar al hijo:

- Carlos, ¿oíste algo por la noche?

- No.

- ¿Cuándo viste a tú padre por última vez?

- Ayer, estuve con él cantando rap y escuchando música hasta las 12.

- Muchas gracias Carlos, nos has sido de gran ayuda.

Ángela me esperaba a la salida.

- He interrogado a todo el vecindario. Lomerar no tenía enemigos y nadie coincide con R&M.

- Vayamos a rastros tal vez Marie encuentre algo...

Al llegar al laboratorio me fui directamente a ver a Marie. Ya me había visto entrar.

- Hola Nu. ¿Tienes algo para mí?

- Si Marie. Tengo un pañuelo y necesito que busques algo que nos ayude y cuanto antes, es urgente.

- Vale me pongo ahora mismo te aviso cuando esté.

Después fui a balística. Ángela ya había llevado la bala y tal vez sepa algo.

- Hola . ¿Qué sabes de la bala del caso Lomerar?

- La bala es una 38 pero no hay número de serie lo siento.

- Vale, no pasa nada, hasta luego.

A fuera estaban William y Ángela.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No venía a decirte que murió por un disparo pero encontre una huella en el brazo.

- Ok .Gracias William.

- Ángela ¿qué hay de la huella?- la había visto con los informes en la mano.

- Nada interesante... Es solo una parcial no puedo indentificaral.

- Maldita sea... Voy a ver a Marie a ver que tiene del pañuelo...

- Está bien. Mientras tanto yo investigaré a la esposa... No me fío de ella

Marie estaba escuchando música con los cascos, por suerte, me vio entrar.

- Hola Nury. Lo siento pero no tengo nada.

- Vale, gracias.

En ese momento fui a buscar a Ángela.

- Marie no encontró anda en el pañuelo, ¿tú qué tienes?

- Nada, la esposa está completamente limpia, ni un solo antecedente. Sin embargo nuestro muerto tiene licencia de armas y justamente tiene una 38.

- Hum... Déjame ver los informes de la mujer- me entregó los informes- "Hija de Roberto y Marta Fernández, 36 años, maestra...". Vamos a la casa rápido.

Al llegar a la casa Carla nos abrió la puerta.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Ya tenemos al asesino. Y tengo que decirle que es usted.

- Pero... ¿cómo lo ha sabido?

- Gracias al pañuelo. No tiene sus iniciales pero si las de sus padres; además la mañana del asesinato usted había perdido el pañuelo. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Él solo vivía para el rap, y encima estaba convirtiendo en rapero a mi hijo... Merecía morir.

- Nadie merece morir - dijo Ángela- Llévensela.


End file.
